1. Field of the Invention
Electric lamps, particularly "combination" lighting fixtures which provide both direct and indirect illumination. Such lighting fixtures are for the most part, used in combination with a light diffusing baffle and a conventional lampshade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FEDER U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,390 PA1 FEDER U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,079 PA1 BALDWIN U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,433 PA1 HAHLEN U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,283 PA1 MORI U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,828 PA1 HSIEH U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,978 PA1 MOLNAR U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,136
The prior art "combination" light fixtures, embodying a top baffle and an encircling lampshade have directed a "spot glow" of light onto the inner surface of the shade. Such "spot glows" are discernable on the shade exterior and ultimately fade the interior surface of the lampshade. When one views the lamp shade from the exterior, the visual effect is of one or more "spot glows" burning through the sides of the shade.